Agurak Hammerfaust
Agurak Hammerfaust: Es ist kein wirklicher Familien- oder Klanname. Es ist ein Name, den sich Agurak im Laufe seiner mitgeschlagenen Schlachten verdiente. Den Kopf eines Gegners mit der bloßen Faust zerschmettern, das kann er gut. Sie geht nieder wie ein Hammerschlag, da wächst kein Haar mehr. Doch eine Frage bleibt ewig offen: Wer ist er wirklich? Eine Frage, die ihn seit jeher beschäftigt. Geschichte Als kleiner Orc kam er mit durch das dunkle Portal, als Draenor begann, dem Verfall zu erliegen. Er konnte kaum richtig denken, als er im Internierungslager Lordaeron unter die Fittiche einiger ihm Wohlgesonnener genommen wurde. Nach der Befreiung durch Thrall und Orgrim Schicksalshammer wurde er nach Orgrimmar mitgenommen und herangezogen. Recht früh übte er sich in der Kampfkunst und dem Umgang mit Waffen. Nachdem es Agurak in die Reihen der Kor'kron geschafft hatte, war er an zahlreichen großen und kleineren Schlachten beteiligt. Der Kampf gegen Arthas bzw. die Geißel, der Sturz des Zerstörers sowie die Festigung der Krasarangwildnis zieren den Armee-Lebenslauf von Agurak Hammerfaust. Nach seiner Restationierung in Orgrimmar änderte sich jedoch einiges. Als Garrosh begann, seine eigenen Reihen zu korrumpieren und Agurak realisierte, welchem Schicksal er geweiht war, wenn er dieser Ideologie treu bleiben würde, begann er die ganze Sache etwas anders zu sehen, als man das in Orgrimmar gern gehabt hätte. Nach dem Vorstoß der Truppen in die Festung unter der Stadt, an welchem auch sein ehemaliger Mentor, der Hochfürst Saurfang, beteiligt war, sowie Raghna, welche an jenem Tag tödlich verletzt wurde, schwor er sich diesem Wahnsinn keine Treue mehr zu halten. Er stellte sich gegen seine Truppe und ermöglichte Gromga und der schwer verletzten Raghna die Flucht. Trotz des Sinneswandels verschmähte ihn der Hochfürst und stürzte ihn damit in ein tiefes Loch der Ungewissheit und des Zweifels. Am Wegekreuz (Brachland) stieß Agurak auf den Widerstand. So lernte er den Grimwarg Klan kennen (später Sturmwolf Klan). Nach seiner Offenbarung gegenüber Ner'zosh, dass er an den Gefechten beteiligt war, in denen Raghna tödlich verletzt wurde, erntete er alles andere als Sympathie. Später wurde dieser Missstand von Gromga aufgeklärt und Agurak bekam die Möglichkeit, dem Klan beizutreten. Nach dem Reinigungsritual und seiner Zeit als Peon des Klans wurde Agurak schlussendlich zum Grunzer: einem stolzen Grunzer des Sturmwolf Klans. The Way of Life - Zwei Dinge ohne die er einfach nicht kann Agurak und das Bier Eine laue Brise zieht durch das Tal der Stärke. Sie zieht in die Taverne und wedelt dort einen handgeschriebenen, zerfetzten Zettel vom Tresen. Die Gehilfin des Gastwirts tritt heran, hebt ihn auf und legt ihn zurück. Er gehört wohl augenscheinlich zu dem Ork, der an dieser Stelle an der Theke sitzt und den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt dort herumfläzt. Die Gehilfin macht erst gar keine Anstalt ihn anzustubbsen und zu fragen. Vernimmt sie da ein leises Schnarchen? Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und geht weiter ihrer Arbeit nach. Eine Fliege setzt sich auf die nach oben liegende Wange des Orks. Ganz langsam zieht er seinen rechten Arm unter dem darauf liegenden Kopf vor und holt ganz langsam und behutsam aus. Er wittert seinen Moment. Die Fliege oder ich - Wer wird schneller sein? Die Sinne leicht getrübt vom Alkohol schlägt er jedoch blitzschnell zu. Seine Handfläche schlägt wie ein Meteor auf seinem Gesicht ein. Die Hand auf der Wange belassend stellt sich nun eine weitere Frage. Erwischt? Der Gastwirt am Tresen stehend und einiges an Geschirr zurechtrückend hat nur ein laues Kopfschütteln für diesen saudämlichen Ogerschädel übrig. Er kann sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen und dreht sich deswegen kurz um. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt Agurak seine Hand langsam von seinem Gesicht. Er ballt sie zur Faust und bewegt sie vor sein Gesicht. Voller Neugier aber doch behutsam öffnet er seine Hand wieder und mustert sie ganz genau. Eine schwierige Situation, wenn man bedenkt, dass er die Hand verschwommen und zweimal sieht. Er mustert sie, hält sie immer weiter vor sein Gesicht bis er mit der Handfläche an deine Nase ditscht. Ein kurzes brummen, ein leises grollen. Der Gastwirt lacht los, er kann und will es sich einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. Agurak schielt wankend an seiner Hand vorbei zum Wirt und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Gastwirt wettert los: "Du hast sie nicht getroffen, falls du das wissen wolltest, besoffener Dummkopf!" Skeptisch mustert er Agurak und denkt sich: "Naja, Kor'kron Krieger waren auch schon mal schlauer", schüttelt noch einmal den Kopf und winkt dann ab. Agurak wollte gerade etwas losstammeln als er schon wieder vergaß, was er sagen wollte und der Gastwirt sich ohnehin gerade abwandte. Er grübelt kurz. Ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals, staubtrockene Kehle, es dürstet ihm, "Wash wollte *higgst* ich jetzt sagen?" - fragt er sich. "Hrmmmmmmmmm..." Brummend denkt er darüber nach, naja er versucht es zumindest. Agurak legt seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Arme, auf den Tresen gestützt. Die Augen bleiben geöffnet, in den Raum starrend. Der Schädel qualmt schon fast. Eine kleine Weile vergeht. Immer wieder von einer leichten Brise erfasst fläzt er da. Abwartend, überlegend. Auf der Lauer, der Lauer auf die Antwort seiner Frage. Langsam hebt er seinen Kopf und beginnt auf seinen leeren Krug zu starren. Als er beginnt in den Krug hinein zu sehen ereilt ihn ein Gefühl des Unbehagens. Der Krug ist leer bis auf eine kleine seichte Pfütze am Krugboden. Plötzlich springen seine Augenlider auf. Anscheinend hat er seine Antwort gefunden. Natürlich. Kehle trocken, Krug leer. Was könnte er wohl wollen. Genau das, was er wohl neben seinen Waffen und blutigen Schlachten mit am meisten mag. Ein zünftiger, schäumender, prickelnder und schmackhafter Gerstensaft. Bier! Agurak und die Waffen V: Sag mal, ist das wahr? B: Was? V: Na, dass er dem Gastwirt den Krug an den Kopf geschmissen hat? B: Wer? V: Na... *verdreht leicht die Augen und schnauft dabei* Agurak. B: Warum? V: *laute und aufgeregte Stimme* Ja, weil er ihn beleidigt hat *gestikuliert wild mit den Händen* B: Achsoooo. *ganz gelassen aber mit ernster Mine* Das ist wahr! V: Was hat er denn zu ihm gesagt? *fragendes Gesicht* B: Aaaalso *holt tief Luft und überlegt kurz aber angestrengt* Es ging um Frauen *zieht beide Augenbrauen nach oben und grinst* Naja... Und um Waffen *lacht los* V: Häää? *ein fragenderes Gesicht habt ihr noch nie gesehen* B: Ja, das Ding ist, dass Agurak nicht viel für Weiber über hat *nickt schnell und nimmt noch einen guten Hieb aus dem Bierkrug* Naja... *gestikuliert mit dem Krug in der Hand* ... und der Wirt... *nimmt noch einen Hieb aus dem Krug und knallt ihn auf die Theke* ... hat ihn etwas zurechtgewiesen... Nachdem er eine junge Orcin so richtig schön blöd angemacht hat... *holt eben Luft* Nachdem sie ihn abgewiesen hat, was wohl an seiner plumpen Art lag, hat er sie bepöbelt *grinst blöd vor sich hin und nickt langsam* *nimmt seinen Krug wieder in die Hand* Und der Gastwirt... *trinkt einen Schluck* ... hat ihn dann auch etwas bepöbelt. V: Hrmmmm... *nimmt ebenfalls seinen Krug nachdem er gespannt zugehört hat und trinkt einen großen Schluck* Grober Fehler *beginnt etwas zu lachen* B: Nun ja, es ging weniger um die Frau und das Gepöbel *setzt sein Oberlehrergesicht auf* Es ging mehr darum, dass er wohl zu ihm gesagt haben muss... *knallt den Krug wieder hin und sieht Vronjak nun direkt an* ... er könne mit Frauen ebenso wenig umgehen wie mit seiner Axt. V: ACH DU... *klatscht sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und schüttelt dabei heftig den Kopf - Wir wissen alle wie dieser Satz geendet hat* B: Agurak und Frauen... *grinst breit* ...nääääääää! Aber wenn es möglich wäre... *sieht Vronjak nickend an* ... würde er es glaube ich mit seinen Waffen und seinem Schild treiben! *beide lachen einige Minuten und bestellen Trinknachschub* *als sie sich wieder beruhigen fährt Burakg fort...* B: Du kannst über ihn sagen was du willst, aber der Kerl... *gestikuliert mit dem Finger vor seinem Gesicht rum* ... tötet dich sogar mit einem Rasiermesser so brutal wie man es nie erwarten würde. *beginnt Vronjak wieder nickend anzusehen* Alles, was man auch nur irgendwie als Waffe gebrauchen kann... *nickt weiter* ... Agurak tötet dich damit! *brummt und nickt weiter* Eine innigere Liebe... *überlegt kurz wie er den Satz weiterführt* ... wie seine zu den Waffen *grunzt und grinst* ... GIBT ES NICHT! V: Ist er ein Klingenmeister? B: *schüttelt energisch mit dem Kopf und verschluckt sich fast an seinem Hieb Bier* Nein... Auf keinen Fall... Aber... *zuckt mit den Schultern und blickt in den Raum* ... Ich glaube er ist einfach nur... *überlegt wieder kurz, nimmt noch einen kräftigen Hieb aus seinem Krug und knallt diesen wieder auf die Theke* ... ein bisschen wahnsinnig! *beide sehen sich an, nicken langsam und beginnen dann zu lachen bevor sie weiter ihre Krüge leeren* ZitateKategorie:Sturmwolf Klan